If I Could I Would
by KagomeHiei
Summary: You know the saying "if i could i would.." Well Kagome does, and Sasuke's tired of it... Series of connected drabbles- rated M for future reasons
1. Chapter 1

My very first drabble!:D the installments will be connected xD

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Kagome

* * *

_"Sasuke..."_

Why was she always whining?

_"I'm bored!"_

His brow twitched in annoyance. She has been complaining for two hours straight..

"Then do something.." He trailed trying not to sound that irritated.

But failed

_"But there's nothing to do!"_ Kagome laid on her stomach on the cot she was given.

She met Sasuke years ago. In the village of sound of course. She was supposedly his personal medical ninja, although back then she had no idea what the hell a _medical_ ninja was!

I mean she knew what a ninja was

_(you know black clothing, swords, and undercover work)_

But who knew ninjas had medicine, or even family?

And who in sams _hell_ knew ninjas were_ pedophiles!_

The sound village was a village _of_ pedophiles..

Including Sasuke

Said pedophile turned dark obsidian eyes to her much brighter blue eyes. She blinked into his gaze and looked toward the hard dark floor of the room,

"What do you _want_ to do?" Sasuke asked.

_(you see pedophile!)_

Sasuke's smirk was devious as he walked toward her.

Kagome recognized that look,

"Sasuke," She started,

_"If I could I would..."_

"We're not having sex in Konoha prison.."

* * *

Next installment.. when i get reviews :D How did i do for my first time?


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Sasuke/Kagome

Rated: T

* * *

"So,"

Although she know she never hated anyone

_(Well maybe girls who tried to taker _her_ Sasuke away)_

But this was different

"How long have you been traveling with Sasuke?"

This Raven haired was arrogant, ugly and just plain a bitch. She didn't talk at all and when she did she was sarcastic, like what the fuck! She was annoying and frankly Sakura didn't like it.

"How long do you think?" If it was one thing Kagome hated was bitches, and yet she had one right in front of her. Talking about annoying..

Sakura slammed her fists on the table, "Don't get smart with me raven haired whore," Sakura growled.

Kagome seemed to snap inside.

_(As you can tell, she hated being called a whore...)_

But she kept calm..

"Excuse me but aren't you the girl who was on Sasuke's team years ago."

Sakura smirked, "Yeah I was. And I'm, and still is, his one true love.."

Kagome smiled, "MM, okay I understand. Tell me did you sleep with him?"

Sakura's brow rose in question, "N-No."

"Bet you wished too." Kagome sang in her seat.

"Yeah like you have!" Sakuras face was red as she pointed a finger at Kagome. She faltered when she saw her smirk. "N-no! You did didn't you!"

Kagome smiled, "Why whatever do you mean?"

"Tell me you-you whore?"

Kagome twitched but shrugged, "Well I could if I would," She glanced at the white plain wall beside her, "But Sasuke says, never to have sex and tell,"

Last thing she heard was Sakura's angry screech, when she was escorted out of the interrogation room...

* * *

8 reviews needed or more :P


	3. Chapter 3

Rated: T

Pairing: Not really any hints here

* * *

"If you think Haruno was a pest," He walked slowly around her, "The you haven't been with _me_ long enough." He hissed in her ear silently.

Kagome didn't flinch, after being captured by Naraku like 5 times in the feudal era she got immune to it..

She sighed, "What the hell do you want from me?"

Ibiki raised a small brown, "So you'll talk," then he smirked, "Well then, lets start with where are you from?"

He took a seat across form her, crossing his arms in front of his body.

Kagome rolled her eyes, _'Might as well, I'm tired of coming here every fucking day..'_

"Like I told pinkie, I lived in a place called Tokyo."

She saw him raise a brow, "Toe-ki-yo?"

"Yes," She hissed,

"How did you end up here, especially since this Toe-ki-yo doesn't exist here?"

"How the hell should I know," She turned her head to the left, "I was.. I'm going to have to say "Transported here". Last thing i remember was being a hostage,"

She really didn't know why she was telling him this story, but she continued. Ibiki continued taking the notes he was required to take, although he doesn't believe one word.

Kagome quieted after what seemed like an hour. Once she started talking, she just couldn't stop...

"So your name is Kagome Higurashi, seventeen years old, originated form Tokyo, but was transported to a world full of demons? There you were captured by a hanyou and he transported you here?.."

Minor details but correct.

Kagome shrugged and picked at her nail.

Ibiki sighed heavily and glared to her, "You know this isn't very believable?"

She shrugged again.

"Now I want you to tell me," He ignored her angry whine, "About your relationship with Uchiha Sasuke?"

_'What the fuck! Why do they always question me about Sasuke! Always fucking Sasuke, shit!'_

"Why do you want to know," She growled

"I have my reasons," He smirked.

Kagome frowned then smirked back, "Well if i could i would, but i wouldn't want to turn you on."

Ibiki was completely thrown off as his mouth made a perfect 'o'.

**_'Kagome Higurashi... The smart ass...'_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rated:** T (Language)

**Pairing:** Kagome and Sasuke

* * *

"_Mou_," Kagome slid her hands up and down her arms, as if attempting to keep warm. But in reality she was trying to keep her cool.

This place was creepy, hell _beyond_ creepy.

At every turn she sensed death and famine, and even ghosts lingered around here and it creeped her the _fuck_ out.

After being realised from prison

_(but put on months and fucking months of probation)_

Sasuke was to return to his home, and not leave the house unless for training etc.

And yeah, she had to stick with him, because they _still_ don't trust her.

How she wished she had sutras, this place needed **major** purification...

"Sasuke what the_ hell_," She hissed. He had unknowingly stepped in a void of death, which he called his _'old home'_

"Hn?" He hesitated to ask, Kagome's miko abilities were so damn annoying sometimes. Though he did pity her, this place still gave him the shivers, she must have it ten times worse

"I'm not stepping one foot in _there_," She backed away from the front door like slim was oozing form the walls.

Sasuke willingly rolled his eyes and started to walk off, "Fine. Stay outside.."

Kagome let her eyes narrow at his retreating back then smirked, "But Sasuke-kun!"

He visibly twitched, he_ hated _when she called him that, "What if I get raped, or even worse,"

Kagome loved this act for many reasons

One reason: He falls for it

Sasuke turned a small smirk to her, "If you do get raped, It won't be by a stranger.."

Kagome smiled innocently, "Oh, so your a rapist now?"

Sasuke sighed and walked away again, "Come in."

"If I could I would, but I'd rather not get raped."


	5. Chapter 5

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** In a way Kag/Naru

* * *

_"Teme!"_

Wow, just _wow_

'Naruto Uzumaki has to be the_ best_ **freaking** ninja in the **whole freaking world**' was Kagomes only thoguht when she first met the golden blond. One, not only did he love-more like obsess- over ramen like Inuyasha used to, but he was the only person, besides herself, that could get a rise out of Sasuke

As if on cue said 'teme's' brow twitched

"Shut the fuck up, dobe!"

"Stop being such a stick in the ass! We havent seen each other in years!" Naruto started, "Not only have you tried to kill me, but you have a girlfriend too! I mean come one what the fuc-" Sasuke sighed and clenched his fists, "-k! I thought you were gay!"

Kagome couldn't take it anymore, she let out a gasp and couldn't control the laughs escaping her mouth

_(she thought he was gay at first too-)_

Sasuke turned his annoyed and raged glare to her, "Stop laughing!" He barked, his ears red as his favorite food.

Kagome giggled then stopped and smirked. She opened her mouth to speak but,

"Come on teme! She could if she would!"

Kagome's smirk widened

_That's it..._

Naruto was the best **freaking** ninja in the **whole freaking universe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** hinted KagomexSasukexNaruto

* * *

"Dobe..." Sasuke muttered with a huge hint of malice.

Naruto was many things to the Uchiha loud, obnoxious, weak, weird, a loser

But he'd _never_ thought

In a** MILLION** years, the dobe would be a**_ cock_**-blocker

Ever since Kagome and he have settled into their house, some genius in charge

_(that sneaky drunk Hokage Tsunade)_

-had put it on herself to asign Naruto

_(-who's an Anbu..**GO FUCKING FIGURE**)_

to watch over his probation.

He was here_ twenty-four fucking_ seven...

and Kagome didn't seem to mind, in fact he believed she herself have grown **attached** to the loud blonde in a short week. They were just a like and from what Sasuke's heard about her past, The dobe is a spitting copy of the half demon dog she used to be infatuated with.. Inu-trasha? He mentally shrugged,_ who gives a fuck..._

Said woman, Kagome, who was dressed in short shorts and a tank top, was so tempting to him right now

But what the **FUCK** could he do

Naruto was here, He was _**ALWAYS** _here

"What are you barking at now teme?" Naruto turned a smirk to him. _OOHHHHHH_ how he loved getting a rise out of him

"Leave." Sasuke grounded out as he tugged Kagome from the couch.

Said woman let out a grasp of surprise, knowing damn well what was wrong with him. She turned a sympathetic and sheepish grin to Naruto, who blinked in confusion then smirked in playfulness. He rose to his feet and tugged at Kaogme's left arm

"But she going to stay with me tonight!" Naruto countered

Sasuke glowered and slightly tugged Kagomes right arm, "You wish, loser." He spat

Kagome found herself in the middle of a tug of war, then a light bulb went off in her head. she smirked at both men,

"Guys, guys! you don't have to fight over me," She winked, "I don't mind sharing with both of you.. if you know what i mean,"

Both men looked at her in disgust

Kagome shrugged, "What i love MXFXM, If i could have an opprotunity to get that I would!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ages**: Sasuke- 20, Kagome- 21, Naruto- 21

**Pairing:** No hints here

**Disclaimer**: I dont own nothing..

* * *

"Hello?" Naruto yawned and answered his home phone. surprisingly he wasn't at the Uchiha home like usual-

_(..because for some reason Sasuke gave him the cold shoulder..)_

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto emotion slowly swelled, it was Kagome.

And she sounded distressed.

"Whats wrong Kaggie-chan?" His new acquired nick name for her

"Can you meet me somewhere?"

Naruto wiggled his nose in confusion when she gave him the rendezvous point but agreed. When he hung up the phone, he slightly wondered why she wanted him to meet her at the drug store

..

.

Kagome waited outside the corner market for Naruto to arrive. She could still feel her eyes puffy and red, as she rubbed a tear from the corner of her eye

"Kagome!" Naruto ran up to her with a worried expression, "Whats.. going on? Have you been crying! what did that teme d-"

"Naruto," she calmed him down. She couldn't control the tears that came from her eyes, "Naruto, Sasuke did nothing... I just wanted you to come to help me buy something.." She turned and walked into the drug store without a word. Naruto, confused, followed her.

What could she possibly crying for then?

Naruto looked to Kagome and the clerk, who handed her a-

Narutos eyes widened in shock "Kagome... are you...?"

Kagome turned to him with a unassured smile, "If I could tell you, I would," She started. "But I have to take this first"

Naruto expression couldn't leave the pregnancy test she held in her hand


	8. Chapter 8

Pairing: Hint Naru/Kag

Rated: T

* * *

"Its... negative," Kagome let out the biggest sigh in relief. Naruto also sighed out a relief, Kagome didn't need to get pregnant this early.

Kagome threw the test into Naruto trash can, and turned to him with a smile, Naruto, still not forgetting her fearful face, frowned, "Oi, now are you going to tell me why you were so upset? I mean even if the test was positive im sure the bastard wouldn't be upset," He watched Kagome flinch, "...Right?"

She sighed, "On the contrary Naruto, he would be very upset."

"But.. why? I mean I thought he wanted to revive his clan?"

Kagome smiled bitterly, "Naruto-kun, If he could he surely would, but... not here. Not in this village."

She felt bad for saying it as Naruto flinched. "Doushite?"

Kagome feeling that cold shiver, hugged herself, "I can't say.."

Naruto sensing her distress wrapped his arms around her. "Daijobou, you don't have to tell me...yet," Kagome accepted his embrace.

_'Pregnant? No that's not an option Kagome'_

She could still see Sasukes disapproving and cold stare, _'Why did he look at me like that?'_

She sunk deeper into Narutos embrace


	9. Chapter 9

Pairing: Kag/Sasu

Rating: M

* * *

"Where were you all day?" Sasuke tighten his hold onto Kagome as they lay in their bed.

"With Naruto," Kagome appreciated the affection he was showing her, though her mind kept wandering to Sasukes 180 degree attitude turn a few days ago.

At her statement she felt his grip tighten even more, "Why?"

"He helped me with the...test."

It was still a sensitive topic, "Sasuke why'd you react that way? What's wrong with having.. another famil-"

Kagome gasped when she felt the position shift, Sasuke now placed half his weight completely on top of her, the rest rested on his elbows which were positioned on either side of her body.

"Sasuke?" Kagome whispered. After knowing Sasuke for so long, the only emotions she was able to get out of him were Passion and Anger.

But she had never seen this look on his face before, how torn he looked...

Kagome, guilty she arose these emotions, quickly pulled Sasuke down for a chaste kiss which he returned with more force then necessary. Kagome let a noise of pleasure slip through her lips as she clutched her hands through his hair. Sasuke took advantage of the situation and roughly shoved his tongue into her mouth. For a minute they battled their emotions with their tongues, before Sasuke pulled away slightly,

"If I could,"

Kagomes eyes widened slightly,

"I would.." Sasuke finished

* * *

PLOT TWIST!, Anyway~ Whats wrong with Sasuke and family matters?


End file.
